


a beauty

by FitzisShitz



Series: poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzisShitz/pseuds/FitzisShitz
Summary: it’s hard work





	a beauty

a beauty  
of love  
found after death  
together

our love  
and hate  
both the same  
and both so raw

bloodied hands  
flashes of fear  
a final end  
but not for me  
or you

— fethan


End file.
